


If You Never Knew Me

by Splashy



Series: Sadstuck Stories Based on Comics [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also all the kids (aside from John) are based lightly off of trolls, F/F, F/M, Just you wait - Freeform, M/M, This is going to be sad eventually, but not fully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashy/pseuds/Splashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothin' like some sadstuck, yes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Never Knew Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so before I begin, this is based off of a comic. I do not, in any way claim the comic. I am simply writing a fanfic based on it. The video for the comic can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HzYOk3wNuyw
> 
> Secondly, each chapter will be a phrase-a new frame in the video. For instance, the first chapter is "You were a cheerful 13 year old boy", which is the first frame. 
> 
> And thirdly, this is all told from Dave's POV. 
> 
> And now, I hope you enjoy this.

"Dad, I don't want any of your stupid cakes!" Nonetheless, the boy was laughing as he attempted to push one of his father's newly made cakes away. Yet the man persisted. Eventually, the boy gave up and threw his hands up into the air. He then proceeded to walk to his room, managing to abscond.

Once he got to his room, he proceeded to begin working on his homework. It wasn't very hard, so he managed to get it done rather quickly. With nothing else to do, the boy lounged about in his room. He decided he may as well watch Con Air.

After the movie, it was getting rather late. So the boy retired to his bed, partially ready to go back to school the next day.

The next day, the boy woke up and groggily look around. Upon realizing the sound that the boy was hearing came from the alarm that sat atop the dresser beside his bed, he quickly turned it off. Rising, he slowly took the covers off and made his way to his dresser, where he promptly got dressed.

Once he was ready, he went downstairs and got some cereal for breakfast. His dad had already left for work, leaving the boy by himself. As such, this was normal, so the boy was unphased.

As soon as he was finished, he started to get ready for school. He put his homework in his binder, which was then placed into his backpack. He got everything else he needed, and started to walk to the bus stop.

Upon arriving, the boy waited for the bus to show up. Most of the time, he was the only one at the bus stop. There were a few times when someone else showed up. These were one of those times. The boy watched as a girl strolled up.

It was the same girl that occasionally showed up. She had long, black hair, a black shirt with a blue jacket, and jeans. She also walked with an aura of authority, despite being 13, just as the boy is.

"Oh hi, John, is it?" the girl asked the boy, still with her aura of authority.

"Yep! Uh, Ambryn, is it?" the boy, John, asked, cheerful as he usually was, but also with a hint of nervousness. He would be lying if he said that the girl, Ambryn, wasn't pretty. 

"Yep," the girl's reply was short and sweet. At that moment, the bus came up to them. Once it stopped, John, followed by Ambryn, climbed on. John sat in his usual seat in the middle, and Ambryn went into the seat across from him.

The ride to school was quiet, save for the people in the back who were always loud. The bus driver always ignored them, just continued driving the bus to the school.

When they got there, she opened the doors and the people in the back-mostly boys-quickly clambered out. John and Ambryn, as well as a few others, followed more slowly after them.

John went into the school, and immediately headed off to his locker. He had to shoulder his way through the crowds. It was early in the morning, and yet the halls were as crowded as ever. He managed to shove himself through a particularly tight squeeze. A few paces later, he arrived at his locker.

Quickly turning in the code, he opened his locker and put the items he didn't need inside. Once he closed the locker, he turned to his first class, which was Pre-Algebra. He walked into the class and quickly sat in his seat. He waited for a few minutes until the bell rang, where he then paid attention to the teacher.

John was only half listening as the teacher droned on about some math formula that John didn't really care for. When would they ever need to even use this stuff? It all seemed pointless. Despite that, John _did_ want to earn good grades, so he started actually listening. 

After another 20 minutes of that, the bell rang. John, along with many of the other students, quickly left. He headed off to his next class, which was Science. He quite liked this class, if he was to be honest.

He entered the class and sat in his seat. A couple minutes passed, and the bell rang. John always tended to walk quickly-even to the point of borderline running-to get to his classes early. He didn't want to risk being late!

The teacher walked up to the front of the class, and began talking. John paid attention this time, rather than zoning out on nearly everything the teacher said, like he did last period.

 

School dragged on as normal from that point. He walked to his locker, where he got all of his stuff. It was then that another student, this one a boy, came up to his locker.

"Hi John," the boy said, leaning against the locker beside John's.

"Oh, hi Tyler!" Tyler was a skinny, tall boy, who looked rather nerd-ish. He had glasses, which he pushed up against his nose as they started slipping down. 

"What are you doing after school?" The boy had a slight accent, which could be mistaken for a lisp. Or maybe it was a lisp, that just sounded like an accent.

"Nothing much, probably just going to finish my homework and then lounge around with nothing to do. Why?" John responded, closing his locker and turning to face Tyler.

"Kian and I were going to walk around town, placing paint bombs in cracks and watching as everyone gets covered in paint by surprise. We were wondering if you'd like to join us."

"Haha, wow. Sure, I'll join. I have nothing better to do. Let me just text my dad real quick..." John whipped out his phone, sent a quick text to his dad, and then began to follow Tyler out the door. Kian was waiting for them.

"Hey, you got John to join us! Great!" Kian was also tall and skinny, but had a slouch to him. He never stood up straight, which was probably for the best, considering he'd tower over John and Tyler if he did. He was the tallest 13-year old in the school.

The three boys began to walk to Kian's house, since they had the paint bombs stored there. Kian lived really close to the school, so it didn't take long to get there. When they arrived, Kian went straight to the garage and got a lot of the paint bombs. 

"Oh my god, this is going to be such a great prank!" John exclaimed, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Hell yeah it is," Kian chuckled. The three boys began to walk to downtown, which wasn't far either. There were many people milling about, most just wandering down, or walking and talking on their cellphones at the same time. 

They walked around for a bit before finding a crack. They quickly stuffed a paint bomb in it, turned the timer on, and half ran, half walked away quickly. Turning back, they watched as it exploded, covering people nearby in pink paint. The boys laughed and highfived, before going to find their next victim.


End file.
